Black Family Reunion
by Kiljoy
Summary: Jacob's older sisters come back to La Push with a visit for their little bubby. No definate plot, just oneshots.
1. Been Cleaning?

**Black Family Reunion**

**_Summary:_** Jacob's older sisters come back to La Push with a visit for their little bubby. No definate plot, just oneshots. Slightly JxB.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Twilight or New Moon. It's all Stephenie Meyer's.

---

_Bella's POV_

I trailed in behind Jacob through the Black's small front door. I'd noticed a small white car parked in the driveway, Jacob had let out an almost inaudible groan. I guessed he'd seen it too.

Jacob came to a hault suddenly when he reached the front room. There was a very pretty girl perched on the couch, she seemed to be very absorbed in the tattered old book that rested in her grasp.

"Rachel?" Jacob said, hesitantly. The girl looked up slowly. She squinted up at Jacob and me, and took off her large round glasses, setting then on the armchair of the sofa. When she looked up at us, I saw her full face. She looked so much like Jacob, it was like looking at him. There was one very striking difference, though, she had deep blue eyes that contrasted drastically with Jacob's dark brown ones.

"Hello, Jacob." She said and placed the book neatly on her beside the couch. Rachel reached us and smiled over at me and gave Jacob a knowing smirk. She breathed deeply through her nostrils and put her fist on her hip.

"So, little brother, who's this?" She asked, gesturing to me as I stood halfway behind Jake in the small room.

"This is Bella." He said as he moved out of the way so Rachel could see me better. Recognition graced her features and her eyes widened.

"Bella _Swan_?" She said as she eyed me. "Charlie's daughter?"

"That's the one." I said and gave her a small smile.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since you were...yae high." She said as her right hand hovered about two feet from the carpet. Before I could respond, another girl, slightly taller than Rachel came bustling in from the kitchen.

"Jake!" She screamed as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. The force of their collision was so strong it made even Jacob wobble. He caught himself on the armrest though, his big hand barely missing Rachel's glasses.

"Hey, Becca." Came Jake's raspy voice, as he patted her awkwardly on the back. She took her arms away from him and backed up a few steps, to take in his full form. Her back was facing me, so I couldn't see her expression.

"Where did your lank go?" She finally said.

"Look at that!" Rebecca grabbed hold of Jacob's arm, pulling him swiftly down, he captured his balance before actually falling, though.

"You are _cut_, little brother! Have you been working out?" She said, her voice appreciative.

"I, um..." Jacob struggled to find his words, his cheeks turning a faint pink under his russet skin.

"You are huge! I bet you have the ladies absolutley flocking you. I mean, I would! I can remember when-."

"Becca, no." Jacob shouted, suddenly alert. His eyes bulging and his face turning more rose-colored.

"Why not? Come on, I mean, we all know it. It's funny, that time when-." Jake clamped his hand over his sister's mouth and shook his head violently. From beside me, Rachel coughed.

"Beck, Jacob has _company._"

"Of course, he does. His sister's came all the way back down to La Push to see their baby bubby again!" She said as she reached up to pat his cheek. Jacob looked utterly mortified.

"No, I mean, _company._" Rachel said again, turning towards me and giving an apologetic look.

"What." Rebecca started as she turned around to face me. She jumped a bit, suprised at the other presence. I smiled shyly.

"That's Isabella Swan!" She shouted as she walked swiftly towards where I stood.

"Actually, it's Bella." I choked through her tight embrace.

"Did you come back from the _dead_? We haven't seen you, or heard anything about you, since you used to go fishing with Charlie!" Jacob came striding over, crossing the whole living room in just two steps.

"Actually, Bella moved here a little over a year ago. She's living with Charlie now." He smiled at me.

"Are you? Well, I bet that's fun. How is your dad, Bella?" Rebecca said.

"Oh, he's fine. Still Chief Swan around here." I nodded.

"Actually, Beck, that's where dad is today. He left a note, I told him we were coming, he'd scheduled a fishing trip with some of the guys today." Rachel added.

"Oh, I see. That sounds fun!" She said, chipper. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Jake glanced towards me, obviously amused by, but used to, his sister's behavior.

"Where's the mister? Did he come?" Jacob asked Rebecca.

"No." She said, sighing. "He'll be over on the Atlantic coast, surfing again." Jacob nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Figures." He said.

"Stop it, Jacob." She scolded.

"I'm no marriage counselor, but if you ask me-." He began.

"That's exactly right, you aren't, so stay out of it." An awkward silence followed shortly after that.

I then noticed a feather duster sticking out of Rebecca's jeans pocket. I took that as an oppurtunity to save the moment.

"Been cleaning?" I asked. She turned back towards me, the past banter quickly fading.

"Yes. It's unbelievable here." She said dramatically. She turned towards Jacob.

"I don't see how you live here. Don't you or Daddy _ever_ clean up after yourselves?"

"Hey, hey." Said Jacob, defending himself. "I'm not even home half of the time and-." Rachel cut him off.

"Oh, really, Jacob? And where are you that fifty percent of the time? Out with Bella all night?" She snickered. I could feel my face burning, and I cast my eyes down to the ground. I could hear Jacob stuttering, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him fidgeting.

"Well, not _exactly _all of the time." He began but suddenly a 'ding' sounded from the kitchen. Rebecca jumped up and raised a finger in the air.

"Pizza's ready!" She declared and skipped back into the kitchen.

We all gathered in the tiny kitchen, scooting the chairs back against the tile floor, filling the room with shrill screeches.

"I saw Dad still had that piece of crap parked out front." Rachel said as she pulled her chair up closer to the the table.

"The truck? I can't believe that thing's still running!" Rebecca agreed, raising her eyebrows. Then she added,

"Please tell me he isn't making you drive that hunk of rust around town, is he Jacob?" Realization suddenly dawned on me that they were actually talking about _my _truck. I pursed my lips and kept silent.

"Um, I drive the Rabbit, actually." Jacob said quietly, looking down at the table.

"Good. Because that thing is horrible. I'd have to go out and get you a new one if it was yours." Rachel said.

"That's not Billy's truck, anymore." I said, looking up from the table. The girls looked suprised.

"Then why's it parked in our yard?" Rachel asked, raising her perfectly arched eyebrows. Jacob stepped in.

"Dad gave the truck away." He said, and glanced over to me, briefly. "To Charlie. Bella's dad gave it to her when she moved here. It's _her _truck, now." Rachel suddenly looked very uncomfortable, she coughed slightly. Rebecca looked back and forth between Jacob and me.

"_You_ have to drive that?" She asked me.

"Well, it's more of a matter of wanting to, not having to. I could have bought my own car, but I like the truck." I replied.

"But it's horrible. You can't push past fifty hardly, and the engine's terrible." Rachel said.

"You get used to it. The truck has character."

"Oh yeah, it sure does." Rachel said, laughing.

"Plus, if anything goes wrong, I got Mr. Goodwrench over here, to fix it for me." I nodded towards Jacob.

"Oh, that's right!" Rebecca laughed. "You work on cars, don't you? Ever since you got that little toolbox and Tonka truck on Christmas." I grinned and looked towards Jacob, who sat there grimacing. We all laughed, the earlier conversation clearly forgotten.

Rebecca got up and went over to the stove. She set the tray of pizza on the table in front of Jacob.

"Great, I'm starving." He said as he began grabbing pieces and putting them on his plate.

"You're always starving." I teased. Rachel was eyeing Jacob.

"Jake, when did you last eat?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Uh, about an hour ago, I guess. Why?" He said. Rachel lifted an eyebrow and leaned in over the table.

"You know, if you keep eating like that, all that _brawn _will turn into bulge. And you know where that leads." She warned. Rebecca waved her hand back and forth, as if shooing away a fly.

"What do you expect, Rach? Look at him, he's gonna eat a lot. I don't think it's anything to worry about, he's not stupid." Rebecca said. Rachel just slumped back into her seat.

Jacob sat there with his eyebrows raised, but then quickly dismissed Rachel's warning and started shoveling the pizza into his mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rebecca lean back into her chair and fold her hands neatly in front of her. She was looking at me intently. I glanced up, trying to disconnect the pizza from my mouth, but a stubborn string of cheese making it impossible.

"So, Bella," she started, still staring at me, "is Jacob giving you exactly what a woman deserves?"

I dropped my pizza and swallowed hard. I hoped I'd heard her wrong, but the burning of my cheeks told me I probably hadn't.

"Excuse me?" I gasped, my eyes wide. I looked over at Jacob, who had dropped his head into his hands and was muttering a string of curses.

"You know, I mean are you satis-." Rebecca began again but, this time, she was interrupted by the clank of sliverware hitting a dish. Rachel had dropped her fork.

"_Rebecca_, I _really _don't want to have _any _conversation relating to my _little _brother and his _physical _relations, please!" She choked. Jacob still had his head in his hands. I sat, frozen, petrified. Rebecca looked taken aback.

"Oh, come on Rachel! I was just making conversation, and don't you deny it either. I mean, look at them. You know how teenagers are."

"Rebecca, I don't care, you're talking about Jacob here. He's only sixteen!" Rachel replied.

"That makes a difference to you, but maybe not Bella!" Rebecca shot back. Suddenly Jacob took that opportunity to throw his fork down and hop up out of his seat.

"Oh-kay, I think it's time to take Bella home now." He said quickly, grabbing my hand and pulling me up out of my chair.

"Why the rush?" Rebecca asked. Rachel looked over at her disbelievingly. Jacob glared at them both.

"I'll probably be back tomorrow, I'm down here all the time." I said, waving at them from the doorway. Jacob threw me my jacket and added,

"Bella, you go on and get in the truck. I'll be out after I have a quick word with my _sisters._" He said, pulling the door open and letting in a cool draft. He didn't take his eyes off Rachel and Rebecca. I had barely gotten the door shut when I heard Jacob start yelling in a desperate voice. I laughed quietly, fumbling for my keys.

I got close enough to the white car to notice a leigh with blue, red and yellow flowers hanging from the rearview mirror. Rebecca must be driving.

Sitting down in the passenger side of my truck, I thought I'd let Jake drive this time, I immediatley turned the heat on. It was still fall, but definatley getting colder outside. The breeze coming in from the ocean probably wasn't helping much, either.

I peered out the window when I saw Jacob approaching. He wouldn't take his eyes off the ground, and when he reached the truck he yanked the door open and jumped in harshly. He sat there, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white, glowering through the windsheild at the front door for a long time before I burst out laughing.

"What?" He sneered, but after taking in my expression he started to break out in a grin as well.

"You'll be alright driving this _horrible hunk of rust_, won't you?" I asked, my tone teasing. He frowned.

"Yeah, sorry about that... they didn't know." He said rubbing his hands down his face.

"It's alright," I assured, "I get it all the time." I laughed, however, his face remained stoney.

"Why are you so miserable about them coming to visit you?" I asked as I regained my composure.

"It's not about them coming, it's just, well you saw how they were today. Constantly." He said as he breathed out a big gust of air. His shoulders relaxed though.

"You're lucky, I wish I had a brother or sister. I don't see why it's so bad." I said, he looked over at me, sympathetically shaking his head.

"You don't even know, Bella. I mean, they aren't horrible but, I don't know how to explain it. I guess you just have to be around them more." He said as he leaned over to make sure I was buckled.

"I think they're funny. They're a lot like you." He turned towards me, horrified. He leaned back onto the headrest and groaned.

"No, don't tell me that!" He whined as he pressed his palms against his eyes. I laughed.

"Really, you have Rachel's witty sarcasm, but Rebecca's happy personality. Plus, you all look exactly alike, except for your eyes." I said.

"Their eyes? Yeah, that's Mom." He said, still leaning against the headrest. I nodded, smiling.

"I like your sisters." I said, looking out the window as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Well, it's your lucky day then, Bella, because we're all going over to Emily's tomorrow evening and they want you to come."


	2. Just Like Every Other Time

**Black Family Reunion**

**A/N: Long chapter, hope I don't lose you. First off, I want to remind you that this chapter has no relation to the last. Remember, just oneshots. Also, I want to thank you all who have reviewed, alerted, added this story to your favorites or just read it, really. It makes me feel great when people actually enjoy what I write. Oh, and just a note about the last chapter. The car? Yeah, Rebecca drove across the ocean from Hawaii. It happens. You guys are awesome, and I hope you like this part, too. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It happened just like every other time,

_I was back in art class and, despite my ridiculous height, I could barely peer over my easel. It was literally swallowing me whole. Time had run out, and he was coming around to inspect each painting. I gazed upon mine, it was just like ever other time, three staggering lines clad in red paint. Because that was all I'd had, dark red paint that had a faint aroma of rust and salt. _

_His footsteps echoed around the room. First only a faint pounding, then progressing into an earsplitting roar, always rythmatic._

_He'd reached me by then, and ran a white finger along each of the red lines, lifting his finger to his lips and licking off the red after inhaling the scent. His brilliantly crimson eyes flashed again as he cleaned his fingers of all the color. Suddenly, his expression became ravenous._

_"Three days! I gave you three days, boy, and this is all you've come up with?" He sent the easel flying across the room with only one wave of his sleeve covered arm. I could do nothing, only sit on my stool and stare into his vicious eyes. He grabbed the boulder of marble from the corner of the room and sent it crashing down onto me. Unlike any other time though, this had really hurt and I could feel the exact place the marble had struck me in the side of the head._

"Wake up! Get up, Jacob!" I could hear Rebecca's voice, but that was really all I could gather due to the overwhelming searing pain affecting my cranium at the moment.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" She screamed, and this time, she was right next to me. I could feel her hair tickling my cheek. My eyes shot open and I groaned.

"Finally!" She rejoiced. "I've been trying to get you up for about an hour! It's already seven in the morning! What's wrong with you, sleeping in so late?"

"Wha...?" I yawned, groggy and still clutching the side of my head. I could feel a knot forming. She threw a pillow to the side and sat at the foot of the bed, her hands resting on my knees. She shook them lightly.

"Yeah, I've been going through the house banging on pots and pans and you still wouldn't wake up!" She gave me a disbelieving look. "You really shouldn't sleep this late, it's a bad habit to get in. You need to break it, Jake."

"So you chucked a skillet at me?" I yelled, outraged. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Get out of bed, Jacob. I made you breakfast." She hissed and I rolled my eyes, but obliged, swinging my legs over the left side of my bed.

We entered the little kitchen as Rachel looked up from the paper. Rebecca raised her voice from behind me.

"I finally got him up!"

"Yeah, but not before she tried to decapitate me first." I mumbled, as she patted my shoulder tenderly.

Rachel stretched her arm and pulled a chair out for me. It scraped across the tile floor.

Rebecca pushed me down into it.

"Billy should be in soon. He's outside, Sue Clearwater stopped by about fifteen minutes ago." Rachel informed and Rebecca fluttered around the stove.

"Smells good, Beck." I said, over my mood, picking up the salt shaker and twisting it between my fingers.

"Thank you!" She said. "I worked hard on it. I had to go grocery shopping, of course. Really, the only thing these cupboards consist of is cereal and pepperonis."

She set a steaming plate of breakfast down in front of me. It had only small portions of eggs and gravy. Only one biscuit and two strips of bacon. Was she serious?

"Um...thanks." I said and picked up my fork, at about that time Rachel spoke again in a dry tone.

"Jacob, do you not have enough decency to put on some clothes before coming to the table?" She cocked one of her eyebrows. I gave her a disbelieving look.

"No, really, you should be thankful for this much," I gestured towards my boxers, "Because I almost slept _naked _last night." I hissed, she glared at me over her mug. Rebecca laughed heartily and went to the door to get Billy.

"You eat a lot." Rachel observed.

"Would you like to by me a girdle, then?" I asked, eyebrows raised. She sneered and stuck her nose back in her paper.

Rebecca and Billy came back in through the door. Billy settled at a place across from me and sat with his fork and knife in his ready hands. Rebecca soon placed a larger plate in front of him.

"How come he gets more?" I eyed his heaping plate. Rebecca stood behind me a placed her hands on my shoulders. I heard a small gasp behind me, but paid no attention to it. Still sulking that I had meager portions of food. But then I felt her hand against my forehead. Her movements were frantic.

I raised my eyes, but there was no point. She was behind me and I couldn't see her, just the outline of my bushy eyebrows.

"What're you doing?" I sighed, but I barely got it out before she shrieked.

"Jacob! You're absolutley burning up!" I felt my stomache churn, and was thankful then that I actually hadn't just downed ten plates of eggs. I shot Billy a panicked glance across the table.

Rebecca reappeared, in front of me this time. Her slender hands now rested on either side of my shocked face. She turned me this way and that, frantic as ever. Rebecca always overdid things.

However, now Rachel's attention had been caught and she was pushing herself up from the table.

"I'll get the thermometer." She said quickly. I groaned. This was great. Rebecca nodded urgently. I looked to my father again for help, but he just sat there frozen, watching my sisters run around the kitchen like I was on my deathbed or something.

Rachel almost jammed the thermometer down my throat. I tried to protest, but Rebecca clamped my lips together.

"No, you stick tight. Jacob, you're running a fever." Everyone sat in silence for the next few seconds until a faint beep came from the machine in my mouth. Rebecca tore her fingers from my lips and jerked the thermometer out of my mouth. Her expression was horrified.

"One oh nine eight point nine!" She screamed. She collapsed at my feet and threw her arms around my neck. I patted her awkwardly on the back for reassurance. Rachel grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides.

"No! Don't exert yourself. With the fever you're running, you should be dead now. Just hold still." Rachel was even starting to crack, wonderful.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Rebecca shrieked. "Immediatley! Carlisle Cullen works there, doesn't he? I heard he's good."

That seemed to bring Billy back to life. He shook his head quickly.

"No, girls, do you remember those old Quileute stories we used to tell you when you were younger?" He asked. Rachel and Rebecca looked horrified.

"My baby brother is dying and you're taking a stroll down memory lane?!" Rebecca squeaked, disbelievingly.

"No, stop. I'm fine." I said, pushing my seat back and getting to my feet to prove it. Rachel pushed me back down by my shoulders.

"He's delirious!" She said to Billy and Rebecca, then turned to me. "I told you to sit still!"

"Jacob is not dying. He's prefectly well." Billy said calmly.

"Daddy, you're sick too! His temperature is ten degrees higher than normal!" Rebecca sobbed.

"Calm down, honey." Billy said. "Just sit tight, this will explain it to you. Really, Jacob is okay."

"No he's not! Didn't you hear what the therm-?" Rachel began, but I cut her off.

"The thermometer is busted. It's been broken for a year. Quil...sat on it." That was a lie, but it was all I could do to get them to shut up. My sisters stared at me, shocked. Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"And you couldn't have told us this before you gave us both heart attacks?" She hissed. Rebecca still looked pained.

"No! I felt his forehead, he's on fire!" She said, her voice hoarse.

"I was...I get...I sweat a lot." I studdered.

"That has nothing to do with it!" She shot back.

"The sun is beating down on me!" I responded.

"You have a roof over your head!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You have a-!" But my father cut me off.

"Quiet, kids! Hush for a second, cut it out. If you would shut your mouths for just a moment, Jacob and I could explain to you this whole fever thing." He said, glaring at us all with his beady black eyes. He glanced towards me, and I shrugged.

There was nothing else to do, it was time we had to tell them. Billy nodded.

"Sit back down, girls." He commanded, and though they obeyed, Rachel and Rebecca looked skeptical as they took their seats. Rebecca was trembling, Rachel looked annoyed.

"Now, again, do either of you remember those old legends we told you when you were younger?" Billy asked, folding his thick hands on the table.

"About the flood?" Rebecca asked in a small voice. I rolled my eyes.

"No, about the wolves. You remember, they said our oldest ancestors where wolf men." I said. They both nodded.

"Yes, we remember. But that's just folklore, what does that have anything to do with the fact that you're hotter than an egg on a sidewalk in the middle of June, Jacob?" Rachel demanded.

"If you'd let me finish." I replied. She slumped in her seat.

"Now, you know we're supposedly descents from these wolf men. Well, we all are, but I mean we are from the direct bloodline." They nodded, and I took that as a sign I could continue.

"Well, that's just it." I said and looked back and forth at their expressions. They were both confused.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"You're not making any sense." Rebecca said. I sighed, agitated. How does one go about telling his only sisters he's a wolf, anyway?

"The stories are true." I said, my voice low. "They all are."

"Jacob, no. They're legends, that's all." Rachel said, shaking her head.

"No, Rachel, they're true." I said, like it was obvious.

I didn't know any other way to do this, and it was going to be very blunt and they'll probably think I was even more of a lunatic, but Billy wasn't offering any help by tracing patterns along the charred wood of the table, so I was alone on this one.

"I'm one of those wolves." I said, and I almost didn't even believe myself. Everyone was silent for a second,

Billy was still looking down at the table, and I was still staring at my hands on my lap. I wouldn't blame them if they got up and left right now.

Rachel burst out laughing and I snapped my head back up and glared at her.

"Yeahhhh. Jacob," she had to pause she was laughing so hard, "yeah, you're a wolf. Where are you're claws, then? Your fur? Do you even shave yet?" She was still laughing as I glanced at Rebecca. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Jacob..." She spoke slowly. "I don't think you're thinking straight. I think we really do need to take you to the doctor."

"I'm. Fine. Rebecca." I sneered through gritted teeth.

"Why are you saying you're a wolf, Jacob?" She asked softly. Rachel spoke again, still laughing.

"If this is like your 'Scooby-Doo phase', then please warn us ahead of time." I glared at her as she barked, mocking me from when I was younger. "You weren't a dog then, and you aren't a dog now."

"Rachel, please." Billy said in a gruff voice. "Your brother is serious." Rachel gave him an incredilous look.

"Daddy, Jake, this isn't a funny joke. You're really scaring us, please stop now." Rebecca pleaded. Rachel nodded.

"It's not a joke." I mumbled.

"How about you two stay quiet and let us explain a few more things." Billy said.

Rachel and Rebecca looked uncertain, but let him continue to launch into a story about werewolves, boundaries and ultimatley, The Cullen family. After a good half hour of story telling, Rachel was still far from convinced.

"This is ridiculous, guys. First, you tell me my brother is a wolf, now you're accusing a family, a _doctor's_ family, of being a clan of _vampires_. That's a bit much. I mean, he works in a hospital. Around blood. Can you see where I'm coming from here?"

"It's not a problem. The Cullens are...vegetarian vampires? Well, anyway, they don't drink human blood."

"But that's what a vampire is! They're degrading, vile creatures that crawl the earth draining people of their blood. Even more is, they aren't even real!" Rachel said, her voice getting louder with every word.

"The Cullens only drink animal blood." I said.

"They kill poor, innocent little animals?" Rebecca winced.

"Yeah. Horrible isn't it? Terrible family, really." I replied, a sour expression on my face.

"Rebecca! You aren't buying this are you?" Rachel said, slapping her arm. Rebecca looked uncertain, but went on ahead.

"So what, it's you against a family of seven...vampires?" She said, her tone light. She was playing along.

"No, there's six of us." I said.

"Hmm, really. Who are the other five?" She asked, her expression now humor filled. I sighed, this was going to be hard.

"You know Sam Uley?" They both nodded.

"So, you remember how he didn't go to college?" I trudged on. Rebecca scowled.

"Yes, and no one gave _him _any grief about it." I nodded.

"Well, that's why he stayed home."

"So you're saying Sam Uley didn't go to school because he's a werewolf?" Rachel asked. I nodded. The corners of her lips twitched. She was fighting a smile and I could almost see the laughter bubbling up her throat again.

I was about to retort, I was getting tired of this, but suddenly, several loud voices could be heard outside. They were getting closer and finally, the kitchen door banged open and in poured five large boys. Sam in the front.

"Speak of the devil," Rachel mumbled.

"And the devil shall appear." Rebecca finished.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Billy wheel himself into the living room. Probably so the room would seem a little less claustrophobic.

Everyone froze for a moment or two, staring at each other. Recognizing each other.

Embry's loud yell of "Rachel!" was almost completely drowned out by Quil's bellow of, "BECCA!" Obviously, they had choosen favorites a long time ago. They ran over and suddenly the small kitchen was filled with greetings and shrieks of joy coming from all direction.

I slumped in my seat.

"Sorry," Sam said, turning to me, "did we interrupt something?"

"Oh no, nothing. Just trying to sale a few jokes to my sisters." I said, waving my hand to dismiss the subject. Sam grinned. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could there was a loud,

"STOP IT!" from across the room.

Everyone turned to look over at Paul and Quil, the latter obviously being the cause of Pauls outburst. Quil seemed to be dangling something a few inches in front of Paul's eyes, but every time he'd trying to grab it, Quil would move again.

"Give it back!" Paul shouted, rounding on Quil.

"Take it outside, guys." Sam said, with a chuckle, but his voice had an edge to it.

Suddenly I got an idea. I quickly whispered something in Quil's ear and a sly grin crossed his face. He led an infuriated Paul into the backyard.

I grabbed each of Rachel and Rebecca's hand and dragged them over to the little window by the sink.

"Watch." I said, and they did.

From where we stood, you could see Paul's red face slowly turning purple and his frame racking from the tremors shooting up his spine.

Quil had a defiant look on his face and his lips were moving very fast. He kept on and on, just like I'd told him to, until Paul was haunched over and appeared to be vibrating, his shape fuzzy.

Then, just liked I'd hope, Paul exploded. Tiny scraps of clothes rained down around where he once stood.

I heard a gasp from either side of me.

Just a second after Paul, Quil exploded too, his clothes shredded as well. He turned on Paul and led him off into the woods that faced the direction opposite the little red house.

I beamed and looked from left to right at Rebecca's awestruck expression. Her blue eyes were so wide I wouldn't have been suprised if they'd popped out.

Rachel looked completely dumbfounded, at a loss of words and the blood drained from her face. She tend to take on this expression ever time she realized she had been wrong about something.

Just like every other time.


End file.
